Affection (Harco)
by BurnedLetters
Summary: Draco Malfoy oculta un gran secreto que está relacionado con su hijo; Scorpius, y el mismísimo Harry Potter.
1. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**Nota: Esta es una historia HARCO. Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K Rowling. Está historia contará con MPREG... sin más que agregar, disfruten.**

En Malfoy Manor reinaba el silencio y la incertidumbre. Narcissa Malfoy se movían de un lado para otro en el pasillo mientras que su marido Lucius le seguía con la mirada, la mujer reflejaba signos de haber llorado. Astoria Greengrass miraba a sus suegros con preocupación, moviendo sus piernas con nerviosismo a la par que mordía suavemente su labio

La puerta de aquella habitación fue abierta y un medimago salió, lucía ciertamente asombrado y sin palabras. Pero se las arregló para darles el diagnóstico a la familia.

—¿Qué tiene mi hijo?—Preguntó Narcissa, con la voz ahogada por la desesperación. Lucius se paró al lado de su esposa y tomó su mano para consolarla, Astoria temía lo peor y las ganas de llorar le abrumaban.

—Draco está bien—Aclaró, Narcissa soltó un suave suspiro aliviada,—Pero—¡Siempre había un pero! Astoria contuvo la respiración por unos segundos—Tiene una condición peculiar, los casos como el suyo son muy limitados—Hizo una breve pausa, tal vez buscando las palabras correctas para soltar la noticia.

—¿De qué habla?—Esta vez Lucius fue el que habló, le miraba entre nervioso y molesto porque no soltaba la noticia de una buena vez.

—Draco es un joven muy especial—Habló en tono calmado el medimago—Se presentan casos como el suyo una vez cada siglo, él cuenta con la anatomía normal de un hombre pero... su magia hizo un cambio mientras se gestaba en el vientre de su madre—Miró a los tres, que me miraban anonados, tratando de analizar lo que decía—Por lo tanto, Draco puede gestar vida en su interior.

Silencio, ese silencio quemaba.

—Draco está en cinta, tiene apenas dos meses y el bebé está saludable.

Astoria abrió la boca pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba en shock. Narcissa se llevó la mano al pecho, sollozando en silencio, mientras Lucius la abrazaba, igual de asombrado que su nuera.

—N-no, es imposible, nos está tomando el pelo—Acusó Greengrass, con creciente ira.

—No es una broma, señorita Malfoy—Respondió amablemente—Su esposo espera un bebé—Y sí, estaba consciente de lo raro que sonaba y los posibles problemas que traería.

—Pero... ¿No puede simplemente, abortar?

Narcissa le dirigió una mirada gélida a su marido, apartándose bruscamente de él.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves Lucius!?—Gritó molesta y hecha un mar de lágrimas—¿¡Cómo se te ocurre proponer algo como eso!?—El hombre retrocedió un poco pues su esposa le golpeaba en el pecho con su mano hecha puño, completamente furiosa.

—¿¡Y qué propones hacer entonces para solucionar el problema de ese.. ese... anormal!?—Gritó de vuelta.

—¡No lo llames así, es tú hijo!

—¡Señores!—Habló el medimago, casi que gritando. La pareja le miró aún con furia—La decisión es de él, no de ustedes—Lucius le fulminó con la mirada—Así que sí tienen problemas con eso, resuelvanlo en otro lado con prudencia... no lo obliguen o lo hagan sentir peor de lo que ya se siente. Vendré una vez cada dos semanas para revisar su estado y el del bebé, debe alimentarse bien, y no debe esforzarse físicamente. No se tomó muy bien la noticia, por lo que necesita el apoyo de todos ¿Entendido?

Narcissa asintió suavemente, dejando que el hombre fuera escoltado por un elfo doméstico hasta la chimenea para marcharse. Lucius se perdió de su vista, molesto e indignado. Astoria miraba a aquella mujer que consideraba su madre, y antes de poder comentar algo ella se adelantó.

—Deberías hablar con él.

La mujer asintió con cierta torpeza, aún tratando de digerir la noticia. Se dio la vuelta y giró el pomo de la puerta encontrándose con la habitación completamente a oscuras, las cortinas estaban cerradas bloqueando el brillo del sol y la chimenea estaba apagada, tiritando por el frío invocó el hechizo incendio para encender al chimenea. Entonces pudo observar a su marido, acostado en la cada dándole al espalda, temblaba ligeramente mientras se enrollaba cada vez más en las sábanas. Escuchó un sollozo que le destrozó el alma.

—Lo siento, enserio, lo siento.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama apretando sus labios formando una línea recta, llevó su mano hasta el desordenado cabello rubio platinado de Draco, el hombre suspiró por su tacto relajándose un poco.

—¿Quieres tener al bebé?—Le preguntó suavemente, sin dejar las caricias.

Y por fin pudo observar el rostro de Draco, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, estaba más pálido de lo normal y su mirada lucía perdida y extremadamente triste. Miraba a su esposa con vergüenza y arrepentimiento por haberla engañado, aunque solo hubiera sido una vez. No se sentía capaz de perdonarse por traicionar la confianza y fidelidad hacia aquella que consideraba su mejor amiga, su esposa. Astoria estuvo para él en los momentos más difíciles y él estuvo para ella de igual forma, y que a pesar de su traición ella estuviese aún ahí, acariciándole el cabello le hacía sentir tremendamente mal consigo mismo.

—Sí—Respondió, con un hilo de voz. Observó como ella asentía, comprensiva. Giró su rostro nuevamente, clavando sus ojos grises en las cortinas finas—También quiero mantenerlo en secreto, padre, madre y tú son los únicos que pueden saber de esto, aparte del doctor Matthew—Escuchó un: _"Lo entiendo... Draco, sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional ¿No?_" y suspiró, cerrando los ojos mientras asentía lentamente.

Llevó sus manos por debajo de los cobertores hasta su vientre, que aún estaba plano. No lo comprendía, le costaba entender como era capaz de llevar una vida dentro de él que crecía lentamente, nunca pensó realmente en la idea de ser padre -O irónicamente madre en su caso-, a pesar de la ideología de su familia. Le aterraba lo que creía dentro de él, pero no quería desprenderse de esa pequeña esperanza. Una pequeña bocecilla le decía que sí se deshacía del bebé se arrepentiría toda la vida y haría caso a aquella voz.

—¿Quién es el padre? Merezco saber eso por lo menos.

La pregunta de Astoria le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Un nudo amargo en su garganta y las ganas de llorar solo le hicieron permanecer en silencio hasta tranquilizarse nuevamente.

—Harry Potter.

\--

Un grito desgarrador seguido de sollozos ahogados, el medimago apenas había llegado y se había encerrado en la habitación donde Draco gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, sumergido en un inmenso dolor. Los gritos cesaron pero la puerta no fue abierta y Narcissa ni Astoria se atrevían a abrirla.

Horas después, el medimago que estuvo atendiendo a Draco desde el principio asomó su cabeza por la puerta antes de salir por completo. Ambas mujeres se levantaron de golpe y le miraron, esperando que nada malo le hubiera ocurrido al rubio o al bebé, o peor, a ambos.

—Es un niño—Fue lo único que dijo, ambas mujeres sonrieron ampliamente. Matthew las dejó pasar a la habitación.

Narcissa se hecho a llorar al ver a su nieto en los brazos de su hijo, Astoria sonrió con los ojos cristalizados, observando atenta a el bebé que de ahora en adelante sería su hijo.

Un recién nacido estaba enrollado entre mantas suaves, su piel era pálida y estaba sonrosado por completo, el poco cabello que tenía era rubio platinado al igual que el de Draco, y sus ojos que se mantenían cerrados no terminaban de revelar el color de sus ojos. Era idéntico a Draco, sólo que más pequeño y sin sus lunares. Tenía una expresión pacífica a pesar de haber llorando hace unos minutos.

Draco le miraba fijamente, su expresión era calma y su mirada reflejaba algo nuevo, era compasiva y suave, admiraba asombrado al recién nacido como sí fuese una obra de arte, y es que para él lo era. Tenía el nuevo sentimiento de protección y amor incondicional. Estaba emocionado, feliz, sentía como algo florecía en su estómago, un sentimiento grato y agradable que esperaba sentir por más tiempo posiblemente hasta el día de su muerte.

—¿Qué nombre le vas a poner?—Preguntó su madre, que se encontraba sentada a su lado al igual que Astoria.

Los ojos del bebé se abrieron de golpe, revelando unos orbes verdes esmeralda. Miraba curioso a las dos mujeres y al hombre que tenía enfrente. Los ojos de Harry. Pensó Draco, suprimiendo un sollozo de tristeza y alegría.

—Scorpius... Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.


	2. Nuevo año escolar

Hay un recuerdo fugaz y lejano en la mente de Harry. Al pasar los años se volvió más confuso hasta que, finalmente quedó solo un pequeño fragmento. Incluso, logró convencerse a si mismo de que no era más que un tonto sueño.

_Unos ojos grises le observaban con deseo en la oscuridad de la noche, miró sus labios delgados y rosáceos, sin poder resistirse unió los suyos y los ajenos en un fogoso beso hasta que perdió por completo sus sentidos._

— _...Harry._

_Su piel era tersa, y sus labios más suaves de lo que había pensado._

_—Harry._

_Entonces se dio cuenta de que no podía separarse, comenzaba a embriagarse en su aroma y sus labios..._

—¡Harry!

Despertó sudoroso y jadeante. Era la quinta vez que soñaba con eso... tocó torpemente la mesita de noche dónde logró ubicar sus anteojos, no veía nada. Al ponérselos, se dio cuenta de que su esposa le miraba preocupada.

—¿Qué hora es?—Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar, aún somnoliento y aturdido. Con el ritmo cardíaco acelerado al recordar fugazmente el sueño.

Sabía muy bien que no estaba para nada bien tener esos sueños. Estaba felizmente casado con Ginevra Weasley, tenía tres hermosos hijos.. y no se sentía capaz de traicionarlos, porque les quería con toda su alma. "Es solo un sueño Harry, solo un sueño. Nada de eso realmente ocurrió" pensó.

—Son las ocho de la mañana—Ginny aún tenía esa mirada preocupada—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien—Contestó, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Bostezó un poco, y sonrió cuando la pelirroja lo abrazó por detrás, apoyando su barbilla en su hombro para dejar pequeños besos en su cuello, mientras que sus manos bajaban peligrosamente hasta su entrepierna—Será mejor que nos arreglemos, hoy Albus y James partirán a Hogwarts—Se apresuró a decir, antes de Ginny pudiese ir más lejos.

Ginny dejó de abrazarlo, bufando un poco, ella salió de la habitación posiblemente para despertar a los niños. Harry se levantó y se arregló, dándose una ducha rápida. Al salir de la habitación, Lily correteaba por el pasillo con una sonrisa mientras que James trataba de alcanzarla. Albus estaba sentado en el comedor riendo al ver a sus hermanos, y Ginny se encontraba en la cocina, preparando el desayuno. La besó en la mejilla antes de sentarse en la mesa del comedor junto a Albus.

—¿Nervioso?—Le preguntó luego de darle los buenos días.

—Un poco... pero estoy feliz porque veré a Scorpius de nuevo—Confesó, sonriéndole suavemente a su padre—Estoy seguro de que este año Slytherin ganará la copa de las casas.

Scorpius Malfoy era el mejor amigo de su hijo. Claro, en un principio le costó asimilar la noticia pues no podía evitar pensar en un "Mini-Draco Malfoy" petulante que pudiese llevarse tan bien con Albus. Pero tras conocer al muchacho, se dio cuenta de que no era tan malo como pensaba, podría decirse que incluso consideró que era agradable.

—Todo irá bien—Le confortó, regalándole una sonrisa compasiva.

—¡Gryffindor ganará la copa, mocoso!—James, quién cargaba a una sonriente Lily se acercó a la mesa, Albus lo miró mal.

—¿No entiendo porque no le dan una copa a cada casa? Todas trabajan duro, deberían ganar por igual—Se quejó Lily, haciendo un puchero. Se soltó del agarre de James y se sentó en la mesa—Cuándo vaya a Hogwarts me encargaré de cambiar eso—Declaró, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Suerte con eso, cerebrito, aunque le quitarías la emoción—Lily le sacó la lengua a Albus, quién se río un poco.

Ginny hizo aparecer la comida y todos comieron con alegría. Ese día era libre para Harry por lo que no tendría que ir al ministerio, Ginevra se quedaría con él hasta después de ir a despedir a los niños y luego iría a visitar a Luna junto a Lily. Por lo que tendría la casa para él solo, sonrió un poco al pensar en lo tranquila que estaría la casa los siguientes meses, pero un poco triste ante la idea de no ver a sus hijos a diario.

]

En la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos.

—¡Mira Al, tú novio!—Exclamó James burlón, señalando a un chico rubio que se encontraba no muy lejos de la familia Potter-Weasley.

Albus se ruborizó por completo.

—¡No es mi novio!—Chilló avergonzado, el mayor río—¡Papá, James se está metiendo conmigo de nuevo!

El moreno le dirigió una mirada severa a su hijo mayor, la sonrisa de James se borró de inmediato.

—Deja en paz a tú hermano, James—Regañó—No quiero que comiencen el nuevo año escolar peleando...

Pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire, opacadas por un grito de emoción.

—¡Albus!

Scorpius corría hasta el chico con una sonrisa en su rostro. Le costó asimilarlo, porque era idéntico a su padre, a excepción de esos ojos verdes que brillaban con emoción. Su hijo lo recibió sonriente, incluso pensó que se contenía de darle un abrazo ahí mismo.

Y sus ojos vagaron por el andén hasta encontrarse con aquellos grises. Draco Malfoy se acercaba a paso lento pero confiado, pudo reconocer cierto nerviosismo en su mirada y como se tensaba al darse cuenta la mirada insistente del auror sobre él.

—Malfoy—Saludó por mera cortesía una vez estuvo cerca.

—Potter—Y la mirada de Draco viajó expectante hasta su hijo. Scorpius hablaba con Albus y parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo que los rodeaba. Lily apretó suavemente la mano de Harry y el moreno la miró curioso.

La mejillas de su hija estaban rojas y no despegaba su mirada de Draco. Oh no, no podía ser.

—Es muy guapo—La niña habló lo suficientemente alto como para ser oída por el rubio mayor y su hermano James, que tuvo que luchar fuertemente con el impulso de burlarse de ella ahí mismo.

Draco, que vestía una túnica negra elegante y pulcra, y tenía esa postura formal y segura de sí mismo. Sonrió levemente mirando a la pequeña y luego a Harry, que parecía completamente avergonzado por el comentario de su hija.

—Lo siento, ella no sabe lo que dice—Se excusó rápidamente el auror, Lily le apretó aún más la mano por ello, susurrando por lo bajo un: "Claro qué sé lo que digo, papá"

—Descuida—Miró a lo lejos a Ginevra, que hablaba con Ron y Hermione—Aunque encuentro realmente ofensivo lo que dices, Potty—Tantos años sin verse, tantos años sin llamarlo de esa manera se le hacía extraño y nostálgico. Harry le miró entre abriendo un poco su labios, donde pronto se formó una sonrisa.

—Entonces afrontalo, Malfoy—Respondió, con cierta burla en su tono de voz.

No podía evitarlo, no podía. Era la costumbre, por más maduro que fuese en ese momento, no podía dejar de actuar así frente al rubio, aunque era diferente. De alguna manera todo era diferente, ya no eran los niños y adolescentes que en el pasado se odiaban a más no poder, habían formado sus respectivas familias y sus vidas. Eran unos hombres hechos y derechos.

—Hola, Malfoy—Ginny miraba al rubio fijamente, mientras tomaba la otra mano disponible de su marido. Harry le sonrió a su esposa, ella no despegaba sus ojos de Draco, como si desconfiara de él.

—Ginevra—Saludó, seco.

Y evitó mirar a la pareja, clavando su mirada en su hijo. Scorpius tomó la mano de Albus sonriente, haciéndolo avergonzar y lo jaló hasta los mayores.

—Scorpius, deberías entrar ya—Le recordó cuando el menor estuvo frente a él, el niño hizo un puchero leve—A no ser que quieras perder el año.

—No pensé que estuvieras tan desesperado en deshacerte de mí, papá—Se burló, Draco le miró serio, no le había hecho gracia en lo absoluto—Lo siento..—Dijo rápidamente, bajando la mirada.

Pero levantó la mirada para encontrase con la de su padre cuando este acarició su cabello, y a pesar de saber de primera mano que Draco no era un exclusivo fanático de las muestras de afecto en público, le abrazó escondiendo su rostro en su hombro.

—Te voy a extrañar—Susurró para que solo Draco le escuchase. El Malfoy mayor sonrió levemente por ello, importándole poco la mirada de Harry sobre él en esos momentos, y respondió con un "Yo también te extrañaré"—¿Siempre?—Preguntó Scorpius, dejando de susurrar y separándose de su padre.

—Siempre—Respondió con tranquilidad.

Scorp sonrió por ello y se marchó junto a Albus para entrar al expreso de Hogwarts. Severus tardó menos en despedirse de sus padres y hermana, por ello, las burlas de James hacía Hyperion no se hicieron tardar dentro del tren.

Ginevra y Lily se despidieron de Harry sonrientes, antes de desaparecer de la estación. Dejándolo solo junto a Draco. Ambos adultos miraban por donde se había marchado minutos atrás el expreso, con un aura melancólica.

—Ya ni te reconozco—Mencionó Harry de repente, mirando al hombre a su lado. Analizando sus facciones, sorprendentemente seguía viéndose igual a como cuando eran jóvenes, seguía igual de delgado y su estatura era la misma, a excepción de su rostro cansado y detalles ligeros que le hacían ver menos jovial y más maduro. Sí no lo conociera, pensaría que no tenía más de veinticinco años—El gran Draco Malfoy, ablandado nada más y nada menos que por Scorpius Malfoy... tal vez un poco más de entusiasmo y sentimento, y podrías llegar a ser un perfecto Hufflepuff—El moreno sonrió divertido, mofándose.

—Oh, qué te den por culo Potter—Le hizo una seña obscena con su dedo medio, sonriendo petulante antes de aparecerse.

—¿Por qué siempre quieres tener la última palabra?—Dijo entredientes el auror, como sí Malfoy estuviese aún ahí.

Bufó antes de aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, esa tarde, por sexta vez seguida, tuvo el dichoso sueño con aquella persona que no lograba reconocer.


	3. Potter, ebrio pero cuerdo

En Malfoy Manor, el silencio es abrumador. La mansión era enorme y sus únicos residentes era Draco y Scorpius, pero durante esos meses, sólo estaba el mayor de los Malfoy. Y durante el día vagaba por la mansión sin rumbo, observando los retratos de la familia y los retratos de aquel que alguna vez llamó "padre". Los retratos de Lucius Malfoy estaban particularmente quemados, siendo imposible ver su rostro, igual ocurría con los retratos de Narcissa, Lucius y Draco. La mujer y el antes joven permanecían intactos mientras que una gran mancha negra cubría el rostro del hombre.

Draco se encargó por sí mismo de quemar cada uno de los cuadros que tuvieran el rostro de su padre. Cegado por la ira y tristeza tras su rechazo.

Y es que siempre se preocupó por la opinión de aquel hombre, llegando incluso a suprimir sus emociones y sus pensamientos. Siempre esperó hacerlo sentir orgulloso y feliz, siempre esperó su aprobación y apoyo. Pero no consiguió más que una mirada gélida y un comentario hiriente.

Desde hace doce años no lo veía y esperaba no verlo nunca más. Nunca le habló a Scorpius sobre su abuelo, lo único que le mencionó es que este falleció gracias a la maldición asesina durante la guerra. Mentira, no había muerto, pero quería proteger a su hijo a toda costa.

Narcissa estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarlo a mantener el secreto, aunque no le gustaba en lo absoluto mentirle a su nieto. Cuando Hyperion cumplió tres años de edad, se mudó de Malfoy Manor a Alemania. Pero, ¿Cómo era posible que ni sus padres ni él se estuviesen pudriendo en Azkaban? Simple, el mismísimo Harry Potter veló por ellos en su juicio, dándoles una segunda oportunidad en sus vidas.

Se detuvo de golpe, frente a una pintura de Astoria, Scorpius y él. Su esposa había muerto a finales del verano del año pasado por una maldición de la familia Greengrass, ella quiso un hijo, uno de ella y Draco sabiendo las consecuencias. Murió en San Mungo junto al bebé de no más de seis meses.

Scorpius fue el que peor llevaba el duelo de su "madre", le tomó por sorpresa en pleno comienzo de su primer año en Hogwarts y desde entonces no dejaba de tener reacciones explosivas cuando se sentía amenazado o triste. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo su hijo en esos momentos, posiblemente estaba como siempre con Albus Potter ó Rosebud Weasley. Esperaba que no se estuviera metiendo en problemas.

Siguió caminando hasta que vio la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flu y exclamó fuerte y claro: "¡Caldero Chorreante!" Necesitaba un trago a pesar de lo temprano que era.

]

Harry examinaba el lugar minuciosamente, finalmente se dignó a sentarse y pidió un trago de whisky de fuego para relajarse un poco. La noche anterior tuvo que quedarse en el ministerio cubriendo horas extra por una situación que le generó unas cuantas pilas de papeleo que debía firmar y sellar, era el jefe del departamento de aurores, por lo que no podía irse a Grimmauld Place sin más. Sus párpados se sentían pesados, eran apenas las doce de la mañana y sentía que en cualquier momento se dormiría sobre el vaso y la barra.

Agradeció con voz apagada cuando aquella bruja llenó nuevamente su vaso hasta el tope, tomó el vaso entre sus manos y dio una probada del licor.

—Es muy temprano para que dañes tu hígado, Potter.

Abrió sus ojos un poco y miró a Draco, que recientemente se había sentado a su lado. Este tenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios pero no le miraba, pidió también un whisky de fuego.

—No estás en posición para decirme eso, Malfoy—Escuchó un resoplido de su parte—¿Qué haces aquí?—Interrogó, sin despegar su mirada del rubio y recobrando todos sus sentidos.

Malfoy lo ignoró, probando el licor y arrugando un poco su nariz en el proceso.

—Eso no es de tú incumbencia—Dijo lacónicamente, finalmente dándole una rápida mirada.

Entonces cayó en cuenta de lo demacrado que lucía el moreno, tenía unas ojeras terribles y sus ojos estaban rojos, y tenía pequeños vellos en su barbilla que demostraban que tenía días sin rasurar dando a la vista una inusual pero atractiva barba, su cabello negro azabache —Al igual que siempre— estaba desordenado e indomable. Su semblante era de total cansancio y preocupación.

—Diablos Potter, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?—Preguntó un poco preocupado.

Harry se encogió de hombros, antes tomar bastante whisky de fuego dejándolo casi por la mitad.

—Realmente no lo recuerdo—Comenzó a hablar—Tampoco es que sea muy importante ahora, igual tengo que regresar al—Se interrumpió a sí mismo, bostezando—, ministerio.

—Deberías dormir—Recomendó, o más bien regañó el rubio, mirándolo con severidad.

—No puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Necesito terminar mi trabajo, además, no quiero ir a Grimmauld Place—Draco le miró claramente confundido, así que agregó rápidamente: —Tuve una discusión con Ginny, muy fuerte—No entendía realmente porque le contaba aquello, tal vez gracias al efecto del alcohol.

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, mientras observaba al moreno divagar en sus pensamientos, este hacía muecas un poco graciosas y suspiraba de vez en cuando. Sí, en definitiva estaba ebrio.

—Ven, párate—Harry le miró con el entrecejo fruncido, Malfoy le hacía señas para que se levantará mientras este lo hacía. El moreno obedeció confundido. El rubio le pagó las bebidas de ambos a la bruja encargada.

—¿Qué hac-?

Su pregunta quedó en el aire, pues Draco le había sujetado del brazo y sintió un remolino y como las imágenes a su alrededor se distorsionaban, cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente, —pues los había cerrado— se dio cuenta de que se habían aparecido y ahora estaban en Malfoy Manor.

—Consideralo como un favor que luego debes pagarme—Comenzó a hablar el rubio, Harry arrugó la nariz confundido—La primera puerta, a la izquierda. Ve a dormir.

—¡Pero el ministerio!—Se quejó el moreno.

—Estas ebrio, de todas maneras tu trabajo allí hubiese sido terrible—Harry bufó irritado.

A la final se resignó, Draco lo guió hasta la habitación pues temía que se perdiera en la mansión. Harry miraba asombrado la habitación, y luego de quitarse su túnica, corbata y zapatos. Se acostó en la cama enrollándose entre las mantas. El rubio observaba cada movimiento desde el marco de la puerta, y antes de cerrar por completo pudo escuchar un:

—Gracias, Draco.

Sonrió como no lo hacía en días.


	4. Indeseable n1

No le extrañaba, no le extrañaba en lo absoluto, aún así, dolía. Leía atentamente aquella columna del diario El Profeta mientras que la taza de té que una elfa doméstica le había traído minutos antes se enfriaba en la mesita junto a los bocadillos de chocolate y calabaza.

**EL SALVADOR DEL MUNDO MÁGICO, A LA ESPERA DE**

**UN SEGUNDO HIJO.**

Sus ojos pasaban por las letras con tanta rapidez que le costaba creer lo que leía, aparecía una imagen dónde Harry Potter y Ginevra Potter salían de San Mungo tomados de la mano, la comadreja menor (Cómo solía llamarle Draco) tenía el vientre redondo pero apenas visible y se reflejaba en su camisón holgado. Tenía tres meses de embarazo y a penas la noticia salía a la luz. Tal vez porque Rita Skeeter había metido su nariz en el tema.

Entonces sintió como su estómago se revolvía, sintió náuseas y como la habitación daba vueltas. Dobló el diario y lo dejó en la misma mesita donde reposaba su té, cerró sus ojos y una fuerte patada le cortó la respiración por un segundo. El bebé se movía, o más bien se retorcía en su interior. Llevó sus manos a su ya para nada plano vientre, con pequeñas lágrimas que brotaban de sus grises ojos.

Se sentía patético y egoísta por anhelar estar allí, tomado de la mano con aquel que alguna vez llamó enemigo, sonriente por la alegría de llevar una vida dentro de él y por estar al lado de Harry sin importar lo que dijesen los demás. Terriblemente egoísta, terriblemente iluso.

—Veo que ya comenzó—Una voz detrás de él le hizo abrir los ojos, para mirar por encima de su hombro.

—Has que se detenga—Rogó Draco, aún con los ojos cristalizados por el dolor.

—Me temo que no puedo hacer eso—Draco sollozo exasperado—Pero puedo apaciguar el dolor—Matthew se paró finalmente frente al rubio, abrió su maletín de piel de dragón y de allí sacó un pequeño frasco con un líquido verdoso, clavó sus ojos en la taza de té que sorprendentemente estaba ligeramente tibia abrió el frasco y vertió dos gotas en el líquido, le extendió la taza al rubio—Bebe, ayudará.

Draco obedeció, el líquido no afectó el sabor del té por lo que no fue realmente traumático ni asqueroso. Mientras lo hacía, el medimago revisaba su estado y el del bebé.

—Es un bebé con mucha energía—Comentó de repente, mirando de reojo a Malfoy—Cinco meses y ya está desesperado por salir—Río un poco, Draco ya no sentía dolor alguno por lo que simplemente suspiraba de vez en cuando, relajándose—Ambos están perfectos, aunque últimamente has estado estresado ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Realmente no—Respondió, tensándose.

El medimago lo notó y como si fuese capaz de leer los pensamientos del rubio habló:

—El padre de esta criatura es un idiota por renunciar a algo tan hermoso—Era un vago intento de consuelo._ Ni siquiera lo sabe_, pensó Draco, imaginádose la mirada aterrada de Harry por la noticia y su rechazo.

—Un completo idiota—Concordó, pensativo.

Y los días siguientes se la pasó pensando en la pareja Potter y el bebé que esperaban. Llegó a la conclusión de qué, Harry nunca debía enterase de su hijo —Sí, porque Draco sentía que era un niño a pesar de no desear saber el sexo hasta su nacimiento— jamás, por el bien de ambos.

]

Despertó un poco confundido, pero ciertamente feliz y descansado. Aunque su felicidad por tener unas horas de sueño decente no duró por mucho, un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño. Recordó entonces lo que había ocurrido y se respondió a si mismo su interrogante de la razón por la que se encontraba en Malfoy Manor.

—Oh, estás despierto—Una voz que arrastraba un poco las palabras llamó su atención, al igual que el sonido de la puerta—Ten, para la resaca—Levantó vagamente la mirada, Draco le extendía un vaso con un líquido espeso de color raro. Harry hizo una mueca asqueado por el olor.

—Creo que sí tomo eso, me envenearé o vomitaré—Entonces observó como Draco entrecerraba sus ojos de manera peligrosa.

—¿Por quién me tomas, San Potter?

—Por un huroncito, claro—Habló en tono ligero y jocoso, las pálidas mejillas de Malfoy se colorearon de un suave color rosáceo por la vergüenza e indignación.

—Deberías estar agradecido por lo que he hecho por ti, Indeseable n1—Farfulló entre dientes.

Harry rió, no podía negarlo, estaba agradecido con él por su ayuda. Pero seguía teniendo ciertas limitantes que le hacían difícil confiar plenamente en Malfoy, le respetaba, pero realmente nunca llegaron a ser amigos. Aunque, una parte de él le decía que confiará en Draco solo por esa vez.

—Bien—Dijo finalmente, tomando el vaso con el líquido asqueroso, arrugó la nariz con repulsión y de un solo golpe tomó todo antes de siquiera poder sentir arcadas.

Para su sorpresa, casi al instante se sentió muchísimo mejor, se sintió revitalizado. Y entonces se sintió un tonto por no confiar en el rubio a la primera, y pensó que tal vez, finalmente había llegado el momento de arreglar eso. Después de todo, Draco estaba tragándose su orgullo para ayudar a Harry Potter.

—Gracias—Dijo sincero, y una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en el rostro del albino.

—Ya—Draco apartó la mirada por unos segundos—Iré al callejón Diagon por asuntos que no son de tu incumbencia, Potter—Harry quiso preguntarle que iba a hacer, instinto de auror—Ahí hay un baño, cuando regrese no quiero verte por aquí—Señaló una puerta oscura y con detalles tallados a mano en la misma habitación para luego regresar su mirada a aquellos ojos verde esmeralda que le miraban con curiosidad, suprimiendo las ganas de interrogarle—Y resuelve las cosas con Ginevra de una vez por todas.

¿Enserio le habló de su pelea con Ginny? Se sintió avergonzado, y se hizo una nota mental de nunca volver a embriagarse cerca de Malfoy. Que desgracia ser un ebrio hablador.

Abrió la boca para hablar, pero la cerró de inmediato. Realmente no sabía que decirle, Malfoy pareció satisfecho consigo mismo por ello.

—Bueno, supongo que... ¿No vemos luego?—Mencionó finalmente Harry, acomodando sus anteojos redondos.

—Desafortunadamente sí, más temprano que tarde—Confirmó Draco—Por Scorpius y Albus—Gruñó un poco.

Malfoy sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna vertebral y como su piel se erizaba al verse así mismo vistiendo uno de esos suéteres ridículos que hacía la señora Weasley mientras escuchaba villancicos y usaba unos cuernos falsos de reno, y tomaba ponche en un rincón lejano de La madriguera por las navidades, obligado a asistir por Scorpius.

Esperaba que eso no ocurriera.

Desapareció antes de que Harry pudiera decirle algo más.


	5. ¡Navidad con los Weasley!

Y lamentablemente, hubiese deseado no ver el futuro inminente.

Risas y cuchicheo, varias cabezas rojas, el calor reconfortante de la chimenea, chocolate caliente, niños por doquier y villancicos que hacían eco por toda la casa.

Draco quería estrangularse a sí mismo por aceptar asistir a la fiesta de navidad con los Weasley y los Potter. Vestía una túnica elegante negra con adornos grises, su cabello como siempre perfectamente peinado, completamente pulcro. Scorpius usaba una camisa de botones manga larga de color gris opaco junto a unos pantalones hechos a la medida de color negro, Draco acomodó su cabello a pesar de las quejas de menor.

Acababan de aparecer usando los polvos flu por la chimenea de los Weasley, que estaba adornada con luces de colores y botas rojas y blancas tejidas a mano con los nombres de los miembros de la familia, también con retratos que se movían de Ron, Ginevra, los gemelos, Charlie, Percy y Bill.

—¡Ya basta papá, mi cabello está bien así!—Se quejó Scorpius, tratando de apartar la mano de Draco de su cabello.

Draco estaba particularmente nervioso, los Weasley los habían invitado única y exclusivamente por la amistad de Albus y su hijo. Y le ponía los pelos de punta que comenzasen una discusión en cualquier momento, aún habían personas que no soportaban tenerlo cerca por ser un ex-mortífago, y eso incluía a esa familia, bueno, por lo menos algunos miembros, no todos.

—¡Oh, queridos llegan justo a tiempo!—Una voz femenina llamó la atención de ambos Malfoy, que se giraron casi al mismo tiempo. Molly Weasley se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella usaba un suéter tejido de color durazno con una gran "M" en el medio de color naranja—Bienvenidos y feliz navidad—Dijo con amabilidad una vez estuvo frente a frente de los Malfoy.

—Gracias, feliz navidad para usted también señora Weasley—Contestó Draco, con tono suave. Scorpius hizo lo mismo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Tengo una sorpresa para ustedes, no se muevan de aquí!—Exclamó, haciendo señas con su mano para que no se movieran, ambos rubios se miraron confundidos.

Molly despareció, Draco inspeccionó con mayor detalle la chimenea, habían más retratos. Varios del trio de oro, uno de Fleur junto a su esposo Bill y sus tres hijos, otro de George, Angelina, Fred II y Roxanne, uno de Percy, su esposa e hijas, Ron junto a Hermione, Rosebud y Hugo, y finalmente uno de la familia Potter.

—¡Aquí, tengan!—Molly había regresado con dos regalos envueltos con papel de color verde con pequeños dibujos de manzanas y se lo extendió sonriente a ambos—¡Vamos, ábranlo!—Los miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, emocionada.

Obedecieron con cierta confusión, al abrirlo Draco quiso lanzarse por la ventana de La Madriguera y perderse junto a los gnomos.

Su propio suéter tejido a mano de color verde oscuro con una gran "D" en el medio de color plata. Scorpius tenía uno igual, solo que más pequeño y con una gran "S" en medio. Se vio obligado a murmurar un Gracias entre dientes.

—Pónganselos, les va a quedar genial, a ver sí se abrigan un poco con el frío que hace—Mantenía su sonrisa y su tono maternal. Scorpius suprimió las ganas de reírse por la expresión de su padre.

Se quitó su preciada túnica y a regañadientes se puso el ridículo, según él, suéter. Le quedaba un poco grande, supuso que la señora Weasley no sabía su talla o no recordaba que era muy delgado... desde siempre. Ella chilló alegre, aplaudiendo un poco. Bufó un poco, su hijo parecía contento por el regalo. Molly los guió hasta la sala dónde provenía todo aquel ruido.

Una estrepitosa risa le hizo fruncir el entrecejo, Ronald Weasley se sujetaba el estómago con una mano y con la otra señalaba a Malfoy, incluso una lágrima se le escapó. Hermione le dio un golpe suave a su esposo, haciéndolo detenerse casi al instante.

—¡Ron, se amable!—Reclamó Hermione, molesta. Miró de pies a cabeza al rubio, no confiaba del todo en él, pero gracias a Harry haría un intento de ser amable con él—Feliz navidad, Draco.

Scorpius corrió a saludar a Albus y pudo observar como su hijo se ruborizaba al ver a Rose Weasley en una esquina alejada, junto a Lily. No, simplemente no. Aclaró un poco su garganta, pues todos le miraban en silencio.

—Feliz navidad—Era en general, y parecieron entenderlo, pues varios asintieron ligeramente murmurando un "Para ti también, Malfoy".

Entonces todos retomaron lo que hacían y el ruido inundó nuevamente sus tímpanos, se sentó en un sillón un poco alejado de la familia y miró con cierto desinterés por la ventana.

—Veo que terminaste cediendo—Apartó la mirada de la ventana, encontrándose con Harry Potter—Te queda bien—Sí Harry no hubiera reído, hubiera jurado que le había halagado.

—Me queda enorme—Se quejó, haciendo una mueca—Y he de decir que te ves ridículo, Potter—Señaló su suéter de color escarlata, con pequeñas líneas horizontales doradas y su inicial del mismo color, el suéter le quedaba un poco ajustado y debajo de este al parecer usaba una camisa de botones blanca.

—Pues a mí me gusta—Se defendió, mirando al ex-mortífago fijamente, Draco apartó la mirada incómodo. Miró como varias cabezas pelirrojas rodeaban a Scorp y Albus, y algunos adultos escuchaban lo que decía.

—¡Y entonces Karl Winston me dejó entrar al equipo de Quidditch como buscador, y a Al como golpeador!—Relataba Scorp, con un brillo en sus ojos mientras los adultos escuchaban atentamente—No le hizo mucha gracia a Gryffindor cuando ganamos contra ellos.

—Ciertamente no—James tenía el entrecejo fruncido—Pero no dejaré que eso pase de nuevo.

—¡Já, siquiera inténtalo Jamie, Slytherin tiene al mejor buscador!—Albus y James comenzaron a discutir por ello, los adultos prefirieron no involucrarse en la riña de hermanos por el Quidditch.

Regresó su mirada a Harry, y notó que sostenía en su mano una copa con ponche navideño, sus orbes verdes brillaban bajo sus redondos y anticuados anteojos, ya no tenía esa barba que comenzaba a gustarle pero lucía mejor que la última vez que lo vio. También se dio cuenta de que Harry ya no era tan 'raquítico' como lo recordaba, su cuerpo estaba ejercitado, aunque no de manera excesiva. Su cabello en aquella ocasión parecía menos desordenado, como si hubiera intentado peinarse.

—Potter— Llamó, aquellos ojos esmeralda volvieron a posarse en él haciéndolo estremecer, pero trató de mantener la compostura. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero ¿Qué iba a decirle? Siquiera ¿Por qué lo llamó?

—¡Pero hay que ver! ¿Qué llevas puesto Tío Draco?—Teddy se rió, mientras Draco le miraba mal, el metamorfomago se sentó a su lado—Oh ¿Ni siquiera un _"Hola Edward, ha pasado mucho tiempo, has crecido bastante muchacho"_ junto a un beso en la mejilla?—Harry que seguía allí reprimió una carcajada.

Malfoy no dijo nada, pero le hizo una seña obscena con su dedo medio al chico de cabello de colores, sonriendo un poco.

—Yo también te quiero, Tío Draco—Teddy sonrió de oreja a oreja.

A la hora de la cena, la mesa parecía apunto de explotar, montones de platos con comida y postres deliciosos lucían esperando ser probados. Draco se sentía sofocado por la cantidad de personas amontonadas, pero la conversación que mantenía con Teddy le aliviaba un poco.

Para su sorpresa, Arthur Weasley le habló con cierto interés, mientras se servía un poco del pavo.

—Draco, dime ¿Cómo ha estado tu padre?—Preguntó, cuando el bullicio se calmó un poco y los miembros de la familia parecían más concentrados en comer que hablar.

El rubio mayor se tensó por completo, y por la sorpresa dejó caer su tenedor sobre el plato y el ruido que generó llamó la atención de todos. Se generó un silencio impasible. De inmediato miró a Scorpius, que miraba a Arthur y a su padre con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Padre—Llamó, clavando sus orbes verdes en Draco y este esquivó el contacto visual—¿Por qué pregunta por el abuelo? ¿No.. no sabe que murió en la guerra?

Comenzó a crearse un nudo en su garganta, todos los ojos estaban clavados en él. Confundidos, todos en esa mesa, menos Scorpius, sabían que Lucius Malfoy no había muerto durante la guerra.

—¿Papá?—Llamo nuevamente, Draco se atrevió a hacer contacto visual con su hijo.

—El abuelo murió—Dijo con seriedad, mirando a todos. Cierta amenaza en su mirada para que nadie se atreviera a llevarle la contraria. Arthur parecía pedir disculpas con la mirada, que parecía arrepentida.

Scorpius seguía mirándolo con duda, más no dijo nada y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad. George hizo un comentario gracioso y gracias a ello la alegría y armonía regresó a la mesa.

Al terminar de comer, Draco se escabulló y se dirigió a un punto alejado de la casa, dónde el bullicio casi ni se escuchaba. Miraba por la ventana como caía la nieve y llenaba el patio de un color blanco puro.

—¿Por qué le mientes sobre Lucius?—Miró por sobre su hombro a Harry, que estaba de brazos cruzados sobre el marco de la puerta.

—Créeme, es por su bien—Se giró por sobre su eje para mirar al moreno.

— -¿Es bueno para él no saber que su abuelo está vivo? — -El moreno tenía el entrecejo fruncido y analizaba minuciosamente las reacciones faciales de Draco.

—¡Shh! Baja la voz—También frunció el entrecejo, mirando hacia ambos lados con preocupación—Ni siquiera entiendo porque te preocupa, es mi hijo, no tuyo—Mentira—Es un asunto en el que no deberías meterte, Potter—Espetó con severidad—Así que vete a regañar a otro padre soltero... comienza con Weasley, ve practicando para cuando Granger y él se separen—El tema de Lucius le ponía furioso, por lo que no media sus palabras.

—Me preocupa que estés ocultando algo, Malfoy.

—No oculto nada—No sonó muy convincente en realidad, desvío la mirada evitando la de Harry.

—Creo que debo corregirme—La voz de Harry era tranquila, como sí tratara de mostrarse tranquilo ante la molestia de saber que Draco le ocultaba algo importante—Me preocupas tú.

Era una declaración simple pero para Draco era demasiado, su pulso se aceleró. Abrió la boca, la cerró, la abrió una vez más, la cerró de nuevo y luego, como si le costara trabajo recordar lo que había que hacer para hablar, la abrió por tercera vez y dijo con voz ronca:

—Potter,—El moreno le miró—¿Sabes que te respeto, no? ¿Y qué estoy eternamente en deuda y agradecido contigo por lo que hiciste por mi familia?—Respiró hondo—Pero, por favor. . . mantente alejado de mí.

—Sabes muy bien que no lo haré—Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Draco, con una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados.

A partir de ese momento, Draco socializó un poco más con los Weasley, y realmente comenzó a disfrutar la fiesta de navidad. Relataba historias a los más jóvenes sobre sus años en Hogwarts y algunas vergonzosas que incluían al trio de oro. Reía e incluso hablaba de manera civilizada con Hermione, el único que se resistía a ver el cambio para bien de Draco era Ron, que refunfuñaba por toda la atención que recibía.

Lily se ruborizaba cada vez que Draco la miraba y eso generaba burlas de parte de James. Finalmente, muy entrada la noche y con un soñoliento Scorpius, se despidió de los Weasley que aún estaban despiertos y apesar de haberse negado, Harry los acompañó hasta la chimenea.

—Oí que quieres el puesto de profesor de pociones en Hogwarts para el siguiente curso—Comentó el moreno de repente, cuando ambos rubios ya estaban adentro de la chimenea.

—¿Dónde o de quién escuchaste eso?—Los ojos de Draco estaban entrecerrados.

—McGonagall—Contestó, encogiéndose de hombros—Sólo, quería desearte suerte—Sonrió un poco,—Sé que conseguirás el puesto—Draco no pudo evitar sonreír suavemente, Scorpius se abrazó del rubio mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente, ajeno a la conversación—Hasta luego... y feliz navidad.

—Feliz navidad, cara-rajada—Entonces, soltó los polvos flu diciendo bajo pero claro 'Malfoy Manor', y ambos rubios desaparecieron.


	6. Feliz año nuevo cara-cortada

Las cosas entre Harry y Ginny no estaban bien. El moreno recientemente se había mudado a la habitación de huéspedes tras una discusión y desde entonces no dormían juntos, a duras penas se dirigían la mirada, obligados más que todo por sus hijos, que parecían confusos antes la nueva distancia entre ambos.

Harry no quería que las cosas fueran así, pero su orgullo le impedía remendar las cosas.

—Harry—Apartó la mirada de su taza de café y miró a Hermione, minutos atrás le había comentado sobre su tensa situación con Ginny—Deberías hablar con ella, resolver las cosas... admitir tus errores y perdonar los de ella.

Se hundió un poco en la silla, desviando nuevamente la mirada. Sus dedos se movían nerviosamente sobre la taza humeante, evitaba mirar a su mejor amiga porque sabía que ella aguantaba sus ganas de regañarlo por lo estúpido que era.

—Harry—Llamó nuevamente, suspirando con pesar—Quiero hacerte una pregunta—Entonces el moreno se atrevió a mirarla, Hermione parecía meditar cuales debían ser las palabras correctas. Ella volvió a suspirar, cerrando los ojos para luego abrirlos nuevamente y clavarlos con seriedad en Potter—¿De verdad amas a Ginny... eres feliz con ella?

El moreno lo pensó, vaya que lo pensó. Sus labios se fruncieron y su pulso aumentó, pensó en su esposa; claro que la amaba, era la mujer con la que debía pasar el resto de su vida, era lo que todos esperaban de ellos, pero simplemente... _"Uh, es complicado"_ pensó.

—Amo a Ginny, y por supuesto que soy feliz con ella—Respondió luego de varios minutos en silencio, frunciendo el entrecejo. Hermione lo analizaba con la mirada, buscando alguna señal de mentira en sus palabras. Pero es que era impresionante, porque hasta Harry titubeó por lo que dijo.

Mione entonces suspiró por enésima vez y pareció pensativa, más no insistió en el tema, cambiaron el tema de la conversación y charlaron por varios minutos hasta que la ministra vio la hora que era.

—Tengo que regresar al ministerio—Anunció la mujer, levantándose y dejando unas cuantas libras sobre la mesa para pagar—¿Vienes conmigo?

—No...—Hermione encurvó una ceja—Me quedaré un poco más.

—Bien, nos vemos—Granger sonrió y antes de que Harry pudiese responderse se apareció dejándolo solo.

Terminó su taza mientras seguía enfrascado en sus pensamientos, lleno de remordimientos y confusiones recientes, la pregunta de su mejor amiga se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza y no lo dejaba en paz. ¿De verdad amaba a Ginevra? Quería creer con todo su corazón que sí, que aún sentía esa emoción típica del enamoramiento y la alegría de estar a su lado, el problema es que casi no la veía por su trabajo en El Profeta, y cuando estaban juntos era mayormente por sus hijos y nada más. Y cuando no estaban James, Albus y Lily discutían por cualquier cosa insignificante.

Ginevra era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, no había razón para no amarla, entonces, ¿Por qué comenzaba a dudar de su amor por ella? Todo matrimonio tenía sus altas y bajas, ¿Por qué no trataban de solucionarlo? No podía sí ella no se disculpaba primero, ¿Por qué sentía que nada de aquello era real, es decir, su matrimonio entero?

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con una cabellera rubia platinada, sacó unos billetes muggle y pagó mientras se levantaba de la mesa. Había olvidado por completo todo lo que había ocurrido con anterioridad y ahora sonreía ampliamente al mismo tiempo en el que se acercaba a Draco Malfoy.

—Comienzo a creer que me sigues a todas partes últimamente, Malfoy—Rió por su propio comentario una vez que estuvo a su lado, en cambio a Draco no le hizo mucha gracia.

—Y lo dice la persona que me acosaba—Esbozó una sonrisa al notar que Harry se había tragado sus palabras y se había ruborizado.

—Ya...—Balbuceo, antes de recuperar la compostura—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué acaso no puedo estar en una cafetería muggle?

—No es lo que quiero decir, es solo que... se supone que no te agradan mucho estas cosas ¿No?—Draco le miró de reojo, mientras un chico joven le daba su café para llevar y le sonreía.

—Pues sí,—Se encogió un poco de hombros—Pero las personas cambian, supongo—Y le pagó al joven antes de girar en su propio eje quedando muy cerca del moreno—Me da mucha curiosidad saber que hace el auror Potter en Londres muggle.

—Pasaba el rato con Hermione—Explicó,—Pero ella se ha marchado.

Y se sumergieron en un incómodo silencio, Malfoy no mencionó nada al respecto y Harry rascó incomodamente su mejilla, sin saber exactamente que decir para romper el silencio. Abrió un poco la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato cuando Draco posó sus orbes grices en él.

—¿Qué harás en año nuevo?—Preguntó con presura, los labios del albino se encurvaron en una ligera y presuntuosa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué el interés, Potty?

Harry lo miró con cierto arrepentimiento por lo que estaba apunto de decir, a pesar de ello habló con voz suave.

—Pensaba en invitarte a ti y a Scorpius a Grimmauld Place sí no tenían nada que hacer en año nuevo... —Hizo una pausa, Draco lo miraba expectante—Pero creo que ya tienes otros planes para ese día ¿No?

Draco no respondió de inmediato, pareció inmerso en sus pensamientos buscando las palabras correctas. En el fondo quería demostrar cierto dramatismo en su respuesta para no parecer desesperado, pues, siendo realistas; no tenía planes para año nuevo, tal vez se quedaría junto a Scorpius, le enviaría una lechuza con una carta a Narcissa, tendrían una cena y posiblemente Zabini o Parkinson pasarían para saludar. Pero nada de ello era certero, por lo que, probando un sorbo del café muggle que para su sorpresa no era tan desagradable como se lo había planteado, aclaró su garganta y con un tono claro dijo:

—Creo que no tengo ningún inconveniente en pasar año nuevo contigo y los Weasley—Y momentáneamente evitó mirar a Harry. El moreno sonrió y sus orbes verdes brillaron ligeramente alegres.

Ni siquiera sabía porque se alegraba.

—Entonces, hasta pronto—Harry le sonrió, antes de palmear unas tres veces con suavidad su hombro, se apareció antes de que Malfoy pudiese arrepentirse.

]

En la víspera de año nuevo, el número doce de Grimmauld Place se llenó de vida. Se oían risitas y cuchicheo, Molly había insistido en preparar ella misma los manjares que comerían esa noche a pesar de los intentos de Ginny de convencer a su madre de que ella podía hacerlo. Percy había asistido junto a su esposa e hijas y hablaba con George, este le remedaba girando los ojos de forma burlesca cuando Percy no le miraba, generando carcajadas en Fred II.

Harry sonrió, observando a todos. Sus ojos se posaron momentáneamente en su esposa, Ginny hablaba con Fleur animadamente y se le veía feliz. Recordó la pregunta de Hermione y su sonrisa de borró por completo, pero se recompuso al instante cuando Lily lo abrazó.

—Papá—El moreno la miró, acariciando su rojo cabello que estaba perfectamente peinado y tenía pequeñas mariposas azules de pedrería adornandolo—¿El señor Malfoy vendrá, verdad?—Preguntó ilusionada.

—Lo más probable es que sí—Contestó, Lily sonrió por ello.

—Qué bien—Mencionó alegre—Tengo un regalo para él, pero no sé si le gustará—Y entonces se ruborizó, Harry frunció el entrecejo.

Debía ser una broma muy mala, Lily no podía gustar de Draco Malfoy, un hombre de la edad de su padre. Aunque muy en el fondo solo esperaba que fuera una simple ilusión que se le pasaría con el tiempo, o sencillamente admiración.

—¿Qué le vas a regalar?—Preguntó con curiosidad.

—No te puedo decir, sí te digo ya no sería secreto papá.

Estuvo apunto de decir algo, pero un chillido de emoción le puso los vellos de punta. Lily se había separado abruptamente de él y se dirigía a toda prisa hasta Draco Malfoy, que vestía una túnica elegante y portaba su típico aire de superioridad, aunque dicha superioridad se vio remplazada por humildad, pues comenzaba a tenerle respecto a los Weasley tras su anterior reunión en navidad. Lily Luna parecía tener la intención de abrazarle, pero sorprendentemente se contuvo y simplemente le sonrió, saludándolo. Draco respondió el gesto, y desvío un poco la mirada de la pelirroja encontrándose con la de Harry, el moreno lo saludó con un simple gesto con su mano que fue correspondido del mismo modo.

—¡Señor Malfoy!—Exclamó alegre la niña—Le tengo un regalo..—Mencionó esta vez con timidez, y del bolsillo de sus pantalones azulados sacó una pequeña bolsita de color verde esmeralda, se la extendió con las mejillas coloradas como su cabello—Lo hice yo misma—Draco sonrió por el regalo y lo abrió, topándose con un pequeño collar tejido del mismo color de la bolsita que tenía en dorado sus iniciales—Es muy útil, sirve para ahuyentar a los Wrackspurt—Y Malfoy pensó "¿Qué diablos son los Wrackspurt?" mientras se ponía el collar.

—Está muy bonito Lily, gracias—La pelirroja sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—¡También tengo uno, hace juego con el de usted, y el que le voy a dar a papá, mamá, a Scorpius, Albus y Jamie!—Lucía realmente feliz—Quise hacer para todos, pero no me alcanzó el tiempo y aún no puedo usar magia—Mencionó en tono lamentero, pero volvió a su semblante alegre y de alejó dando pequeños brincos hasta Ginny.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó hasta Harry, quitándose su túnica y dejándola sobre la silla antes de sentarse a su lado.

—Eh, Potter —Llamó Draco en un susurro, inclinándose un poco hacia el más bajo—¿De casualidad Lily no es hija de Lunática Lovegood?—Era una broma, no buscaba ser ofensivo en realidad.

—Sí lo fuera, ya todos se habrían dado cuenta—Respondió, rodando los ojos—Es que pasa mucho tiempo con Luna desde que regresó con Rolf y los gemelos—Explicó, encogiendose un poco de hombros.

—Aunque bueno...—Se enderezó un poco sin despegar su mirada de Harry—Eso la hace... peculiar, supongo.

El moreno no mencionó nada, en cambio sonrió un poco mirando a su hija, que abrazaba a Ginny y luego se acercaba a Albus que trataba de zafarse del agarre de Teddy con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza, que lo elevaba un poco del suelo, como sí tratase de cargarlo y reía ligeramente.

Entonces notó que Scorpius se acercaba a Draco con un semblante serio, se sentó al lado de su padre y no dijo ni una sola palabra. Como si estuviera molesto con él o incluso consigo mismo. Draco le miraba con cierta preocupación, sabía perfectamente que ocurría y también sabía que sí comenzaba a hablar al respecto con su hijo, este se enojaría aún más o incluso rompería en llanto.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, cervezas de mantequilla sobrevolaban la mesa deteniéndose en quién las hubiese convocado, al igual que postres y platillos deliciosos. A pesar de su anterior enojo, Scorpius sonreía levemente y escuchaba uno de los relatos de Charlie. Hermione le dirigía miradas fugaces a Harry que no pasaron desapercibidas por Ron ¿La razón? Platicaba con Malfoy como sí nada e incluso se había reído de un comentario sarcástico de este.

Ronald hizo una mueca de total disgusto, era el único Weasley al que Draco aún trataba despectivamente y el odio parecía ser mutuo. No le agradaba mucho que su mejor amigo conviviera con el "Enemigo", Harry ignoró por completó las miradas de Hermione, Ron e incluso de Ginny, su esposa lucía ciertamente desconcertada por la inusual tranquilidad con la que platicaba con Malfoy; como sí no le repuganara su presencia. Y es que en realidad no le repugnaba, incluso podría decirse que Malfoy podía llegar a ser agradable cuando no andaba de malas o con humos en la cabeza.

Harry se atrevió a darle una mirada fugaz a Ginevra, que frunció los labios en desacuerdo. A la pelirroja no le agradaba Malfoy en lo absoluto, y presentía que algo ocurriría "¡Alerta permanente!"

A pesar de las miradas furtivas de Ginny y la forma desconfiada de tratarlo de Percy, Draco se sentía cómodo y alegre, la cena había terminado y los más jóvenes se habían reunido en otra habitación, dejando solos a los adultos, aún faltaban dos horas para año nuevo por lo que entablaron conversación. Trabajo, el ministerio, Sortilegios Weasley, Gringotts, eran los temas típicos de esperarse; Draco descubrió que esos temas le aburrían tanto como las antiguas clases de historia de la magia y se sorprendió de no haberse dormido sobre el respaldo de la silla.

Llevó a sus labios el vaso de vidrio con whisky de fuego y tomó un poco, sintiendo por milésima vez esa noche la mirada de Ginny Weasley sobre él, sonrió con malicia solo para ver como se ruborizaba de ira, para así reír por lo bajo. Y terminándose el vaso, se escabulló cuando nadie le miraba.

Arriba, en las escaleras, escuchó vocecillas y risas. Resopló un poco, sentándose en el primer escalón con la mirada perdida, preguntándose sí de verdad Scorpius se la estaría pasando bien.

—¿Muy aburrido para ti, Malfoy?—Levantó la mirada, Harry estaba no muy lejos de él y se acercó a paso lento, hasta que por fin llegó al escalón y se sentó a su lado.

—Demasiado—Confesó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Y es que aún se le hacía raro todo eso, estar en la Madrigera o en Grimmauld Place, con Harry y los Weasley, y coexistir con ellos como si anteriormente no hubiesen tenido sus diferencias y disgustos mutuos.

—Ginny piensa que tramas algo—Mencionó de repente, y notó digusto en su mirada—Pero yo creo que ella exagera.

—No estés tan seguro de ello—Atajó con severidad Draco—Tal vez pueda emplear la maldición cruciatus para que me des información del ministerio en este mismo momento—Se había molestado, por supuesto. Harry hizo una mueca—No lo haré, idiota.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada. Draco estrujaba sus manos sin mucha fuerza y Harry miraba la pared, sintiéndose un poco idiota por lo que había mencionado con anterioridad.

—Scorpius no quería venir—Confesó Malfoy, con la mirada clavada en sus manos. El moreno le miró curioso—Digamos que este no es su día favorito, pero yo pensé le que vendría bien salir de la mansión y estar con más personas aparte de mi—Sonaba tranquilo aunque su entrecejo estaba fruncido—Astoria murió hoy hace un año, antes de que fueran las doce... y él la vio—Y apretó con fuerza sus manos enrojeciendo un poco su pálida piel, Harry entreabrió los labios, sorprendido—Es muy joven, demasiado...—Dejó sus palabras en el aire.

Harry, aunque sabía perfectamente como debía sentirse Scorpius, no sabía que decirle a Draco para hacerle sentir mejor, ¿Bastarían unas palmaditas en el hombro y un "Tranquilo, él lo superará, es fuerte"? No, para nada. No sabía que hacer, nunca fue muy bueno para consolar a las personas y personalmente comenzaba a entrar en pánico por el prologado silencio de Draco.

—Sí lo deseas, yo... yo podría hablar con él—Dijo, con cierta desconfianza de sus propias palabras. El rubio platinado le miró con sorpresa.

—No hace falta, Potter—Espetó, con un nuevo y repentino digusto—Yo puedo manejar la situación.

Nuevamente aquella tensión, Harry se removió incómodo y Draco permaneció con una mirada gélida, gritándose mentalmente por soltarle algo tan personal a Potter generando que este solo se le quedará mirando como un estúpido.

Aunque, realmente, su disgusto se disipó cuando escuchó como bajaban las escaleras a toda velocidad y los más jovenes gritaban alegres, los adultos se asomaron confundidos por el alboroto y entonces James gritó:

—¡¡Feliz año nuevo!!

¿Qué? ¿¡Ya eran las doce!? ¿Tan rápido había pasado el tiempo? Harry y Draco se levantaron de un salto, el moreno casi tropieza cuándo sus sobrinos e hijos se le lanzaron encima para abrazarle y felicitarle. Y así fue como las risas se retomaron. Draco despeinó el cabello de Hyperion en señal de afecto y este lo abrazó por lo menos durante un minuto o más, incluso pudo ver la incredulidad de los Weasley al descubrir que Malfoy no era apático con su hijo.

—Gracias, papá—Escuchó que le susurraba al oído el rubio menor antes de separarse y felicitar a Harry. Quedó ensimismado y sonrió, cuándo Angelina puso música y Molly lo tomó desprevenido para abrazarlo.

Todos regresaron al comedor y notó que no estaba solo, miró por encima de su hombro a Harry, que lo miraba con sí esperase algo, ansioso.

—Feliz año nuevo, cara cortada—Dijo al darse la vuelta. Draco se dio la vuelta nuevamente, dispuesto a entrar también en el comedor, pero la mano de Harry sujetando su brazo se lo impidió, entorno una ceja incrédulo, mirándolo de reojo.

—Feliz año nuevo—No supo porque había evitado que se fue, tampoco sabía porque no quería soltarlo y ansiaba que Draco se acercara un poco más hasta él, apretó su mandíbula—¿Sabes que cuentas conmigo, no? Somos amigos ahora.

Draco río entre dientes y Harry lo soltó.

—Claro, Potty—Dijo, con un dije sarcástico en su voz,—Pero quiero que sepas, que no somos amigos—Y se marchó, entrando también en el comedor.

El moreno rodó los ojos y lo siguió, entrando auna burbuja rebosante de calidez, Draco sonreía y le dirigió una mirada disimulada, se repetía una y otra vez "Amigos, amigos", no podía evitar sentirse feliz por tan simples palabras.

Harry lo consideraba su amigo. Y claro, estaba su orgullo ante todo, por lo que en definitiva, no diría ni expresaría su emoción, ni le afirmaría —de momento—, a Potter que también lo comenzaba a considerar con su amigo.


	7. Atentado al ministerio

Antes de que hubiera amanecido por completo, Harry ya se encontraba en su camino diario al Ministerio de magia. Bostezaba casualmente mientras miraba su reloj de mano, finalmente, al llegar por una de las chimeneas sacudió un poco su túnica marrón y su corbata. Al igual que él, varios magos y brujas también llegaba y se dirigían al ascensor.

No se quedó atrás y cuando vio un espacio disponible en el ascensor, entró. La reja dorada se cerró generando un chirrido un tanto doloroso, segundos después, al llegar al segundo piso la reja se abrió y el ascensor se vacío casi por completo.

Se dirigió a paso lento hasta el cuartel general de aurores, había movimiento a pesar de lo temprano que era. Harry pudo ver a Teddy, su ahijado, que parecía concentrado en algo. El chico de cabello azulado levantó la mirada del pergamino y al ver a Harry pegó un brinco que lo hizo levantarse de su silla. El moreno sabía perfectamente lo que trataría de hacer, por lo que acelerando el paso cruzó el pasillo lleno de cubículos con escritorios hasta su despacho, pero antes de siquiera rozar el pomo de la puerta una mano lo detuvo.

—¡Harry!—Teddy lo había alcanzado, tomaba bocanadas de aire por lo que supuso había corrido.

—Buenos días—Dijo tranquilamente, Lupin lo soltó y ambos quedaron parados frente a la puerta que tenía una placa de color dorado con la escritura **"Harry J. Potter, jefe de aurores".**

—¡Déjame ir a esa misión en Yorkshire! Sabes muy bien que estoy perfectamente capacitado—Tenía el ceño fruncido, lucía indignado—Déjame salir de aquí, déjame demostrarte que puedo valerme por mí mismo.

Harry lo miró en silencio por unos segundos, apretando tanto sus labios que incluso formaban una línea recta. Sabía que Teddy ya era un adultoy que podía valerse por sí mismo, pero el pensamiento de perderlo o que saliera herido por su culpa no le hacía mucha gracia. Se había jurado protegerlo, pero también sabía que, Teddy era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo.

—Bien, estás autorizado—Dichas esas palabras, una enorme sonrisa pareció en el rostro de su ahijado y se abalanzó para abrazarle sumamente alegre.

—¡Oh, no te arrepentirás!

Lupin lo soltó y se alejó sin borrar su sonrisa. Harry sonrió también, antes de rodar los ojos y finalmente entrar a su despacho, con cierto arrepentimiento pero con la confianza de que todo saldría bien. Se sentó con cansancio en su escritorio y suspiró con aspereza, le quedaba un largo día.

]

La hora del almuerzo llegó más rápido de lo esperado, un rugido en su estómago le avisó que debía pausar lo que estaba haciendo para comer algo. Se levantó y tomando su túnica para ponérsela, salió del despacho. A esa hora el ministerio estaba abarrotado de personas, cuando se abrió el ascensor salió de este y pasó justo al lado de la fuente. Una cabellera rubia platinada que relucía llamó su atención, de repente sintió sus manos sudorosas y con un tono de voz firme y alto dijo;

—¿Malfoy?—El nombrado se dio la vuelta ante el llamado, deteniéndose en medio de la muchedumbre que se movía a su alrededor. Sus ojos grises se posaron en el moreno.

—Potter—Saludó. Una mujer de cabello negro y corto estaba a su lado, Harry la reconoció rápidamente; se trataba de Pansy Parkinson. Ella lo miraba de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué haces en el ministerio?—Preguntó ignorando la atenta mirada de Pansy, Draco esbozó una sonrisa arrogante.

—Ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia, Potter.

A pesar de ese comentario, Draco sostenía su sonrisa. Y Harry le miraba fijamente, notando un brillo en sus ojos que le hizo sentir extrañamente alegre.

—Íbamos a almorzar, vino a buscarme—Pansy había hablado, ambos hombres la miraron—Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Potty—Harry no sabía si era sarcasmo o hablaba con sinceridad—¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Harry vaciló por un momento, aunque, pensándolo bien prefería almorzar con ellos que solo. No dijo nada, bastó asentir un poco. Pansy le sonrió con extraña amabilidad para él, aunque tímidamente correspondió el gesto. Draco en cambio, se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada, aunque su mirada denotaba desaprobación. Su amigas le dirigió una mirada divertida y los tres siguieron su camino para salir del ministerio.

Un destello de luz roja iluminó el lugar y todos a su alrededor se detuvieron, el ruido era ensordecedor por lo que solo veía como varios visitantes abrían la boca pero no lograba oír sonido alguno de lo que se suponía eran gritos. Su piel se erizó y se puso en guardia de inmediato, por instinto se colocó enfrente de Pansy y Draco para protegerles aunque sabía que ellos podían defenderse, manteniéndolos atrás con su brazo extendido. Desenfundó su varita y la elevó.

Un hombre no muy lejos de donde se encontraban, cerca de la fuente del ministerio, de contextura rechoncha y ropa de colores chillones reía a carcajadas, entonces cayó en cuenta de que vagamente le conocía. Mark Hervey, del departamento de seguridad mágica. Sus rojos miel estaban inyectados de sangre, enrojecidos, y lanzaba hechizos a quién tuviese cerca, atacando y protegiéndose de los demás ataques de defensa.

Otro destello de luz roja más potente que la anterior impactó directo al techo, este se agrietó y escombros cayeron, pero no se derrumbó. Varios aurores lo rodearon y trataron de neutralizarlo. Destellos rojos y verdes iluminaban el lugar, y los que no querían involucarse y salir heridos se refugiaban o salían a una velocidad admirable por las chimeneas o se aparecían. Todo ocurría tan rápido, Malfoy y Pansy se refugiaron y admiraban a los aurores, entre ellos, a Harry que se batían a duelo con Hervey.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

Hervey exclamó: '¡Impedimenta!' y rápidamente hizo un movimiento extraño con su varita, y una escritura que parecía hecha con sangre apareció y levito.

**_"Aquellos que teneís la marca, nunca olvidéis_**

**_su pasado sí no quieren ver su sangre_**

**_derramada; la heredera los llama"_**

Y el hombre se desmayó, haciendo un ruido sordo. Harry rápidamente le arrebató su varita y comprobó su pulso, estaba vivo. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz a uno de los aurores y parecieron entenderse mutuamente. La maldición imperius.

El mismo auror se llevó al hombre junto a otra bruja a San Mungo. Los daños fueron reparados rápidamente, y el escrito se había esfumado, convirtiéndose en un enorme charco de sangre en el suelo. Por suerte no habían heridos. El escrito se repetía una y otra vez en los pensamientos del moreno, que se había dado la vuelta para confirmar que Malfoy y Parkinson estaban bien. Se detuvo en seco al notar sus miradas de completa desesperación y como apretaban sus brazos con repulsión y dolor.

—¿Qué ocurre?—Cuestionó, acercándose a paso lento hasta ellos. Draco retrocedió un poco, sin dejar de apretar su brazo—¿Qué ocurre?—Preguntó nuevamente, comenzando a desesperarse.

Pero ni Pansy ni Draco le respondieron, ambos permanecieron mudos e inmersos en sus pensamientos.

—¿Están heridos?—Malfoy negó, y Harry pudo notar que el brillo que había adquirido sus ojos minutos antes cuando hablaban había desaparecido por completo—¿Entonces qué-?

—Creo que deberíamos dejar el almuerzo para otro día, Potter—Le cortó Draco con la voz ahogada, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había esfumado.

Dirigió rápidamente su mirada a Pansy, que había soltado su brazo y evitaba mirarlo a los ojos.

—Hasta luego, Potter—Se despidió, y también se esfumó.

Maldijo por lo bajo, planteándose que acababa de ocurrir y sí tenía alguna conexión con el mensaje que había dejado Mark bajo los efecto de la maldición imperius. Estaba seguro que durante los días siguientes no consiliaria el sueño y el departamento de aurores estaría hecho un caos para buscar las respuestas a los acontecimientos.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba era Malfoy y se estaba conteniendo de aparecerse en Malfoy Manor en ese mismo instante en vez de abrir la investigación del caso.

La voz de Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos y con un nudo en la graganta le explicó la situación, dejando ir su oportunidad de alcanzar a Draco.


	8. Giratiempo

Y parecía que las desgracias perseguían a Draco Malfoy.

Era de noche cuando ocurrió, ya había transcurrido una semana desde los acontecimientos en el ministerio y El Profeta aprovechó hasta la mínima oportunidad para denigrar sus medidas de seguridad, además, una foto en la primera plana causó conmoción y temor. El mensaje dejado por aquel trabajador bajo la maldición imperius dejó mucho de qué hablar los días siguientes.

Es que no hacía falta ser un genio para comprenderlo. Era un llamado a los mortífagos, pero.. ¿De quién?

Gruñó por lo bajo, sintiendo otra vez esa punzada en su pálida piel. La marca tenebrosa había adquirido recientemente un color negro intenso, dejando atrás su color grisáceo opaco. Draco sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, pero era imposible, debía ser imposible.

Terminó de responder una carta de Scorpius y se dirigió a paso decidido hasta su lechuza que era tan blanca como la nieve, la lechuza ululaba y le extendió la carta, segundos después la vio marcharse por el ventanal de su despacho.

Sabía que era tarde, bostezó cansado, y justo cuando giró sobre su propio eje para marcharse a su habitación, escuchó un ¡Poof! detrás de él.

—Hey, Malfoy—Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Harry, este le sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—¿Qué quieres?—Preguntó secamente, a pesar de ello el moreno no borró su sonrisa y eso comenzaba a perturbar a Draco, que nunca había visto a Harry sonreír por tanto tiempo.

Pero Harry no respondió, en cambio, se acercó a él hasta el punto en el que Draco se sintió acorralado y tuvo que retroceder hasta chocar con la puerta, el moreno nuevamente cortó la distancia entre ambos y el rubio puso de inmediato sus manos sobre el pecho de Potter para alejarlo.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa?—Estaba molesto, no entendía el comportamiento de Harry, y tampoco sabía porque se ponía nervioso después de tanto tiempo.

Sus mejillas ardían pero mantenía su entrecejo fruncido al igual que sus labios, Harry soltó una risita.

—Nada, nada—Se inclinó más hacía él, al punto en el que sus narices rozaban y podían sentir la respiración del otro. Pero Draco no quería aquello, nuevamente volvió a empujarlo y esta vez, la sonrisa divertida de Harry se esfumó—Sigues siendo una putita difícil ¿No, Draco?

Draco de inmediato desenfundó su varita y lo apunto justo en la yugular con la punta. Sus orbes grises analizaban el rostro de aquel Harry con actitud extraña con una frialdad y odio descomunal, pronto cayó en cuenta de algo. La cicatriz estaba desapareciendo lentamente y su color de piel estaba cambiando.

—Rodolphus Lestrange—Dijo entre dientes, apartándose abruptamente sin dejar de apuntarle con su varita. El hombre frunció el entrecejo, tal vez decepcionado de que la posición multijugos no hubiese durado lo suficiente.

Y sin darle siquiera tiempo de abrir la boca, un destello verde salió de su varita, Lestrange esquivó el hechizo. El despacho de Draco pronto se vio hecho trizas, pergaminos quemados por doquier, una repisa llena de libros partida por la mitad, el escritorio en llamas, las sillas y el mueble que estaba justo al lado de la chimenea con el relleno afuera y grandes cortaduras en la tela, vidrios rotros esparcidos por el suelo.

—¡Tienes algo que mí señora necesita, entregalo y juro no asesinarte!—Gritó el mortífago, pero Draco sabía que eran palabras vacías, y que sí era necesario podría matarlo con tal de conseguir aquel objeto.

También sabía que era lo que necesitaba, un objeto brillante que llevaba adentro del bolsillo izquierdo de sus pantalones, y no estaba dispuesto a entregarlo tan fácilmente. Por lo que siguió dando pelea. Apretaba tanto su varita que sentía que podría agrietarse y enterrarsele en la mano, ni se inmutó por los ataques de Rodolphus.

—Dile a tu señora, quién quiera que sea, qué se vaya a la mierda—Gritó, Lestrange pareció furioso por aquel comentario.

Y Draco no lo vio venir, el hombre movió tan rápido sus labios que aduras penas pudo entender lo que dijo. Sus pulmones se quedaron de repente sin aire y cada hueso en su interior se rompía y desgarraba su piel, tosió y al hacerlo sus labios y barbilla se llenaron de sangre. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados, abiertos como platos y llenos de lágrimas de dolor, cayó sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de que el aire regresara a sus pulmones. Su rostro se puso rojo por la asfixia.

Otro hechizo apareció justo desde la puerta, Lestrange pareció herido por ello pies se aferró a su abdomen, y segundos después de desapareció soltando un insulto por lo alto.

El grito de Narcissa hizo eco en su cabeza y segundos después perdió el conocimiento.

]

Escuchaba voces lejanas, eso hizo que se removiera incómodo, pero no sirvió de mucho, pues una luz molesta evitó que siguiera durmiendo. Abrió con lentitud sus ojos, analizando dónde se encontraba.

Estaba acostado en una camilla, con vendas en sus brazos y abdomen, su cuerpo dolía y se sentía pesado, supuso que se encontraba en San Mungo. Pronto las voces se volvieron más claras y reconoció a su madre, Narcissa, junto a otra persona que no conocía pero que suponía era un sanador. Trató de sentarse pero al intentarlo, sintió un desgarre y reprimió un grito, las vendas de sus brazos se marcharon de sangre.

La puerta se abrió, una mujer ya no tan joven entró, Narcissa lucia sumamente cansada, cómo sí no hubiese dormido en lo absoluto. Detrás de ella, Harry Potter entró. Este, al igual que ella lucia cansado y tenía unas ojeras terribles, aunque, al contrario que su madre que tenía una mirada de preocupación, él parecía molesto.

Narcissa se hecho a llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba despierto. Se contuvo de abalanzarse sobre él pues temía que las heridas se abrieran como le había comentado el sanador. Draco le susurraba que no llorara, que estaba bien. Pero ella negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de sollozar.

—Trataron de asesinarte, por supuesto que no estás bien—Replicó ella, sin dejar de llorar. Y el rubio a pesar del dolor, la abrazó suavemente, ella siguió llorando desconsoladamente, incapaz de soportar la idea de perder a su único y amado hijo.

Finalmente, cuando Narcissa se tranquilizó y Draco le insistió en que fuera a comer algo y que fuera dormir, ella se despidió de ambos hombres con la mirada perdida y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

Harry permanecía en silencio observando a Malfoy, no quería sonar imprudente ni hacerlo molestar pero era su deber interrogar a Draco. Además, no soportaba el hecho de que alguien le hubiese hecho daño a su amigo, por esa razón se sentía sumamente molesto.

—¿Qué ocurrió exactamente?

Draco lo miró, y luego de unos segundos en silencio respondió.

—Rodolphus Lestrange trató de robarme algo—Dijo sin más miramientos, Harry frunció el ceño por ello—Sí, el ex-mortífago que se supone debería estar en Azkaban y no por ahí como sí nada.

El moreno entonces suspiró.

—Escapó anoche, y horas después te atacó en Malfoy Manor—Pensó en voz alta—Entonces ¿Qué quería robarte? ¿Mencionó algo?

—Dijo que su ama necesitaba esto—Y entonces, con sumo cuidado de no lastimarse, sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones un objeto brilante y dorado, Harry había visto uno igual hace mucho años, exactamente en su tercer año en Hogwarts. Un giratiempo.

—¿Por qué estás en posesión de un giratiempo? ¿Sabes que debes estar calificado para usar uno y que es sumamente peligroso alterar el pasado o el futuro?—Draco rodó los ojos por las palabras de Harry. Sabía perfectamente eso, y no necesitaba que el cara cortada se lo recordará.

—El giratiempo ni siquiera funciona—Bufó desviando la mirada—Está averiado, así que el ataque fue en vano.

El silencio reinó por unos minutos.

—Y la marca tenebrosa volvió a adquirir su color original ¿O me equivoco?—Draco palideció y eso confirmó la interrogante del auror—Por eso en el ministerio huiste al igual que Parkinson—Concluyó—El mensaje dejado por el hombre bajo la maldición imperius, hablaba de la marca, y tal vez la 'Heredera' es la misma persona que mandó a Rodolphus Lestrange para que te arrebatará el giratiempo y te asesinara de ser necesario.

Ahora todo encajaba en la cabeza de Harry, todo se veía más claro.

Entonces el rubio recordó la bochornosa escena que había montado el ex-mortífago tratando de hacerse pasar por Harry, quiso comentarle al respecto pues debía ser otra pista crucial para su investigación, pero sintió vergüenza y confusión, ¿Por qué Rodolphus había optado hacerse pasar por Harry Potter en vez de alguien más cercano a él? No es que el moreno no fuese cercano a él, pero bien pudo ser su madre o por doloroso que fuese su padre ¿Por qué ser especificamente Harry para conseguirlo? ¿Y por qué actuar de esa manera?

Gruñó por lo bajo, sintiendo su cabeza doler. Harry no despagaba sus orbes verdes de él y por unos segundos su molestia fue remplazada por verdadera preocupación.

—Otra vez se vienen tiempos oscuros, Potter—Susurró también con preocupación.

—Tal vez sea hora de volver a reconstituir la Orden del Fénix—Dijo el moreno, tal vez hablaba consigo mismo pues su mirada se había vuelto ausente, pero sus orbes verdes se volvieron a posar en los grises de Draco.

Una nutria de color plateado apareció en la habitación y comenzó a dar vueltas al rededor de Harry, y con la voz de Hermione dijo fuerte y claro: "Reunión de emergencia, preferiblemente en tú casa, debemos discutir algo serio, ya cité al resto" Y el patronus de Hermione desapareció.

Harry miró rápidamente a Draco, nervioso de dejarlo solo y justo cuando estuvo apunto de decirle algo este lo interrumpió.

—Adelante, vete, la primer ministra te necesita—Suspiró antes de agregar:—Prometo no morir mientras no estás, Potty—A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia—Anda, ya vete hombre.

—Volveré en la tarde para ver como sigues—Avisó, antes de regalarle una de esas sonrisas a Draco y desparecerse.

Malfoy se hundió en la camilla, con una ligera sonrisita en sus labios. Aún sabiendo qué, esa sonrisa se borraría tarde o temprano por los nuevos y futuros sucesos en el mundo mágico, porque ciertamente tenía razón. Se acercaban tiempos oscuros.


	9. La orden del Fénix, reconstituida

Y cómo prometió el moreno, esa misma tarde visitó a Draco en San Mungo. El rubio platicaba con Narcissa, que lucía una poco más tranquila y descansada. Ella le mencionaba que ya le había avisado a Scorpius sobre su estado para que no siguiera preocupándose.

Saludo a los Malfoy y se sentó en otra silla justo al lado de la camilla, el rubio a pesar de lucir demacrado, sonreía ligeramente mientras permanecía en silencio, atento a las palabras y acciones de Harry. Y estuvo tan inmerso en la conversación que ni cuenta se dio de que la puerta de la habitación se había abierto.

—¡Papá!—Gritó con desesperación una voz. Draco al escucharlo se enderezó y una mata de cabello rubio platinado salió disparado hacía él para abrazarlo. Por suerte Scorpius no lo lastimó pues las heridas ya habían sanado.

Draco envolvió a su hijo entre sus brazos, acariciando suavemente su lacio cabello y sintiendo su pecho húmedo, Scorpius estaba llorando. Le dirigió una mirada rápida a Harry, que admiraba la escena con cierto deje de tristeza.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo—Draco seguía con las caricias y Scorpius parecía negarse a separarse de él—Estoy bien—Repitió nuevamente, el menor se separó un poco de su padre, Draco sintió su corazón oprimirse al ver los ojos rojos y llorosos de su hijo,que lo miraban aterrado y dolido.

—P-pensé que te irías para siempre como mamá—Balbuceó con un hilo de voz, rompiendo nuevamente en llanto—Pensé que me dejarías solo—Draco tuvo que morder su labio,sintiendo sus ojos picar por las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Rápidamente trató de recomponerse y secó con delicadeza las lágrimas que escurrían por las mejillas del rubio menor.

—Nunca me iré, nunca te dejaré solo Scorpius—Susurró suavemente.

Harry se sentía conmovido, pero ajeno a lo que ocurría. Admiraba como los orbes verdes de Hyperion seguían enrojecidos pero habían dejado de llorar, y de repente se cuestionó sí había heredado los ojos de su madre, vagamente recordaba a Astoria, por lo que no sabía muy bien la respuesta. Ahora, Narcissa Malfoy lo abrazaba del brazo tratando de mantenerse fuerte para su hijo y nieto, mientras que el moreno aguantaba las ganas de consolar también a Scorpius y abrazarlo, aunque no sabía sí sería correcto hacerlo.

Pero se sorprendió cuándo el rubio menor lo tomó de la mano y le susurró un _"Gracias, señor Potter"_, esbozando una ligera sonrisa.

Varias horas después, al caer la noche, ayudó a Draco a regresar a Malfoy Manor a pesar de que este le dijo que no necesitaba su ayuda y podía hacerlo solo. Aunque era una vaga excusa para acompañarlo y protegerle de cualquier peligro que se presentara en el camino.

Y en agradecimiento recibió un "Eres un pedazo de idiota" de su parte, y unas palmadas en el hombro que le erizaron la piel.

\--

Al permanecer alerta ante el peligro inminente, ahora con los asesinatos de muggles, mestizos y sangre pura que aparecían diariamente en la primera plana de El Profeta, y con el ministerio hecho un caos y aurores por doquier tratando de conseguir a los culpables, aquella tarde lluviosa de febrero Grimmauld Place se encontraba más llena de lo común.

La pequeña Lily por orden de sus padres se vio obligada a permanecer en su habitación junto a Hugo y Louis, y con las orejas expansibles de sortilegios Weasley trataron de oír la conversación de los mayores, pero fue en vano por un hechizo silenciador que aplicó Ginny.

El timbre sonó, resonando en la casa, una puerta fue abierta y a paso rápido un moreno de cabello negro y revoltoso se acercó para abrir, no sin antes hicer una pregunta cuya respuesta solo conocían las personas que habían sido invitadas esa tarde. La respuesta fue certera, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Draco Malfoy, que se protegía de la lluvia con un paraguas de color negro y lucía desesperado por entrar. Vestía un abrigo negro elegante junto a un traje formal de color grisáceo y una bufanda del mismo color, Harry le sonrió.

—Adelante, adelante—Dijo haciéndole señas para que entrase, se apartó un poco de la puerta para dejarle espacio.

Draco cerró el húmedo paraguas y pasó justo a un lado de Harry, adentrándose en la cálida casa. En el corredor del recibidor había un perchero, ahí colgó su abrigo y su bufanda y con un toque de varita hizo desaparecer el paraguas, observó a Harry quién hizo una ademán para que continuará, caminaron juntos por el pasillo hasta que por fin llegaron a aquella puerta entre abierta.

Harry abrió por completo la puerta, haciendo que las personas presentes se quedaran calladas al ver a su acompañante. Harry le hizo otra seña a Draco para que se sentara y este no dudó en hacerlo a pesar de la mirada fija de todos sobre él. Arthur Weasley siguió comentando sobre aquel asesinato a cuatro muggles en el oeste de Londres y la marca tenebrosa sobre el local de los sucesos, pero, fue interrumpido por su hija, Ginny. Ella miraba con ojos saltones al recién llegado, con notoria desconfianza.

—¿A qué has venido, Malfoy?—Preguntó dejando de lado la amabilidad, entonces miró a su esposo—¿Por qué está aquí?

—Yo lo he invitado, Draco está de nuestro lado, Ginny—Explicó, tratando de mantener la calma, la mujer frunció el entrecejo—Quiere ser parte de la orden, y no veo motivo para que no lo sea—Le defendió, frunciendo el entrecejo igual que la pelirroja. Los demás los miraban en silencio e incómodos—Además, Draco dará clases en Hogwarts dentro de unos meses y tenerlo allí le conviene a la orden.

—Pero ya tenemos a McGonagall y a Neville—Replicó.

—Mientras hayan más; mejor, querida—Interrumpió Draco, que comenzaba a molestarse ante la actitud infantil de Ginevra. La mujer lo miró haciendo una mueca, más no respondió, decidió quedarse callada.

Potter no entendía la actitud de su esposa, que cada vez que estaba junto a Malfoy se volvía hostil y a la defensiva, ella posiblemente seguía resentida con el rubio por sus malos tratos durante su época en Hogwarts y todos sus errores cometidos en el camino. Pero ya habían pasado muchísimos años desde aquel entonces y Draco Malfoy había cambiado para bien, convirtiéndose en un mejor hombre y tratando de ser un buen padre para su hijo. Por lo que, el odio de Ginny hacía él comenzaba a rayar en lo patético y ridículo.

Entre los presentes, el rubio reconoció a Hermione, Ron, George y su esposa, la señora Weasley, Teddy —quién por poco ni entra a la orden gracias a Harry, que seguía negándose a poner la vida de su ahijado en peligro—, Bill, Fleur, Neville, Minerva McGonagall, Arthur, Ginny, y a varios magos y brujas que no conocía pero que probablemente eran nuevos o ya habían estado antes en la orden del Fénix.

La reunión siguió, a pesar de las miradas furtivas de Ginny que aparentaban quemarle vivo, Draco se sentía tranquilo y ignoraba —Cómo siempre había tratado— la existencia de Ginevra Weasley, porque se negaba a decirle Potter.

Al concluir, todos se marcharon, excepto Ginny, Harry y Draco. La pelirroja había subido para ver como estaba Lily Luna, dejando solos a los ex-némesis. Draco se levantó suspirando y al salir del lugar de la reunión Harry lo detuvo sosteniéndolo del brazo, haciendo que el rubio levantase una ceja incrédulo.

—¿Cómo sigue Scorpius?—Preguntó, ruborizado por la vergüenza, soltando al mismo tiempo el brazo de Malfoy.

—A tenido días mejores, ciertamente—Respondió—Pero mucho mejor, tú hijo es de gran ayuda ¿Sabes?

Harry asintió, antes de morder su labio inferior.

—Y tú... ¿Cómo estás?

—Pues el hecho de tener aurores fuera de mí casa, no me causa gracia Potty—Se quejó—Me gustaría que los mandaras a sus casas, puedo cuidarme solo.

—No puedo arriesgarme a otro ataque—Replicó con seriedad.

—¿Te asusta perderme, San Potter?—Se burló.

El moreno se quedó callado, y gracias a ello, la sonrisa burlona de Draco fue disminuyendo poco a poco hasta desaparecer.

_—Tal vez_—Respondió finalmente, Lily lo llamó desde el piso de arriba en un grito que retumbo en todo Grimmauld Place.

Pasó a su lado para subir las escaleras, Draco se quedó pasmado observándolo, se dio la vuelta, sintiendo sus mejillas arder, tomó sus cosas y de un portazo salió de la casa sin siquiera mirar atrás.


End file.
